Red & Pink Roses
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: A love story of a red boyish porcupine, and an adorable chipmunk! Giggles is kidnapped from the Happy Tree New Year party. Can Flaky save her in time? YURI, FlakyXGiggles.


**Please listen, I'm doing nothing, ready, I mean, I get off the laptop. But I mean when I'm on it, my accepting OCs story is going nowhere.**

**I was going to make more of "Fight For Life", but SonicFanGirl321 is mad at me, I made a mistake and put her name instant of mine in one of the parts. I tried to fix it but I can't. She doesn't want people to think I'm her, but I get how she's feeling. If things calm down, I'll make more of that story.**

**Anyways! A love story of a red boyish porcupine, and an adorable chipmunk!**

The pink girly girl waited for her date, Cuddles, to come. She was on the sidewalk, it was sundown. She crossed her arms, she tipped her feet. She was wearing a black and tight dress, with high heels. She had on rose red lipstick, silver eye shadow, and red blush. The dress was short and it was getting cold outside.

She finally saw a car coming. Her face lighted up. It was a red car, only big enough for two people. Giggles liked that, they could cuddle. The car drove right by her. She tried to look mad, to make Cuddles apologize. The window went down, to show a red porcupine. She was wearing a suit. A lot of the flakes in her quills were out. Giggles was shocked.

"W-w-what's wrong, G-G-Giggles?" Flaky asked, she tilled her head, Giggles looked away.

"Cuddles stood me up." She answered. She looked up at the porcupine. "Cuddles and I were going to that Happy Tree New Year party but he didn't come." Giggles explained, she rubbed her right arm, her fur was soft.

"I-I'm going by m-myself, I'm s-s-sick of A-Annie's crap….!" Flaky spat, she looked ahead, mad as ever.

"What's wrong with Annie? I thought you loved her." The chipmunk retorted, walking closer to the car.

"N-n-not r-r-really, I-I-I use to, b-but I think I-I love someone else." Flaky said, Flaky broke up with Annie. Making Annie pissed off.

"Oh," Giggles whispered, she looked around, still no Cuddles. "You want to go with me?"

"I-I-I love t-that…!" Flaky smiled meekly, the tomboy opened the car door. Giggles hopped in, Flaky smiled weakly at the gorgeous chipmunk. She drove at to the party, Giggles and Flaky talked, smiling at each other.

They made it in time to see the ball drop. Giggles pulled Flaky inside.

"Wow, everyone came!" Giggles laughed, Flaky nodded in agreement. Giggles looked around. She saw Cuddles and Toothy, and Sniffles talking. Giggles face turned red in anger. Giggles scowled. Her fingers into a tight fist with each paw, Flaky put a paw on Giggles' shoulders. Giggles turned to look at Flaky.

Flaky shook her head. "He's not worth it."

Giggles pink eyes widened, remembering it's not. "I'm sorry, Flaky. I almost messed up our night." Giggles replied. Flaky almost jumped back.

"O-our…?!" Flaky questioned. Giggles smiled, she nodded. Flaky blushed, not no one could see it. Giggles pulled Flaky on the dance floor. The song was 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga and Colby O'Donis.

_**Red One, Konvict**__**GaGa, Oh**_

_**-Oh, Eh**_**. **_**I've had a little bit too much, much**_

_The wiriness kept giving Giggles drinks, Giggles' face soon was _flush, a dreamy look in her eyes. She cuddled closer to Flaky. Flaky held her close in her arms.

_**All of the people start to rush. **_

_**(Rush by.)**_

Giggles began to tripped low, and hopped back up. Flaky's face turned a darker red. "G-G-Giggles s-stop!"

"Why should I? I'm having fun!" Giggles tripped down to Flaky's between legs, then hopped up to her head again.

_**A dizzy twister dance, can't fine my drink or man.**_

_**Where my keys? I lost my phone!**_

Giggles cuddled more into Flaky, Giggles started to touch between Flaky's legs. Flaky was ready to pushed Giggles away. But Flaky began to go in heat. Giggles took her to the bathroom. Flaky pushed Giggles up a wall. They could hear the song.

_**What's go-ing on, on the floor?**_

_**I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore**_!

Giggles felt the hickies form on her soft neck, stomach. Giggles moaned in joy. Flaky smirked. She slowly rubbed between Giggles' legs.

_**Just dance gonna be okay, **_

_**Da doo, doo**_ _**doom.**_

_**Just dance, spin that record, babe**_

_**Da doo, doo**_ _**doom.**_

Out of the bathroom, Splendont, Lifty and Shifty were planning to attack the party. The two most powerful happy tree friends in the party: Flippy, Splendid, and Giggles. Flippy PTSD is one of most powerful thing in this town, Splendid has his superpower. Giggles, angrily enough, could kill Flippy and Splendid. The first one down is Splendid.

Lifty grabbed Toothy. The green evil-doer gagged the young teenage, and tied his paws together. Lifty threw Toothy to the side. He turned off the songs and lights. People were screaming.

Flaky hopped off Giggles.

Splendid turned on the power. He turned to see Shifty with Kryptonut. Splendid gasped, Shifty threw the kryptount in Splendid's paws. Splendid's face turned pale, he threw up, his fur and some of his skin fell off. Cuddles screamed. Sniffles backed away. Petunia felt sick and threw up herself, seeing the throw up on her. She grabbed her gun, and put it up her head and shot herself. Lammy backed away, and hided under a table.

Flaky and Giggles walked out of the bathroom, Splendont grabbed Giggles and tied her paws together, Flaky began shaking and shivering in fear. Giggles screeched and kicked. Flaky tried to stop him, but Shifty grabbed her.

"Aye boss, lookie here! I got a cutie!" Shifty sneered, he grabbed Flaky's chin and pulled her chin so she would look at him.

"L-l-l-leave G-g-g-giggles a-alone!" Flaky begged, Shifty smirked.

"Put that red brat down! We got the people we need so come on!" Splendont yelled, Shifty rolled his eyes and threw Flaky down. They ran off with Giggles. Flaky followed the two kidnappers.


End file.
